1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sterilization pouches and more specifically it relates to a medical instrument sterilization pouch for efficiently bagging hinged instruments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Sterilization pouches have been in use for years. Typically, when in a medical, dental or other similar environment it is necessary to keep all the instruments in pouches prior to use. The pouches effectively serve to prevent germs or other harmful toxins from coming in contact with the instruments when the instruments are not being used. The instruments are also generally sterilized prior to being inserted into the pouch or sterilized while inserted within the pouch.
Sterilization pouches are manufactured from many different materials, sizes and with many different sealing mechanisms. Although, one universal feature that generally exists in all sterilization pouches is that the sterilization pouches are generally rectangular in shape. This poses a problem with respect to hinged instruments, such as but not limited to orthodontic pliers and surgical pliers in that the hinged instruments can not adequately fit on their respective tool racks (i.e. pliers rack) once the hinged instruments are in the pouch. Because of the general lack of efficiency and practicality in the prior art there is the need for a new and improved medical instrument sterilization pouch for efficiently bagging hinged instruments.